


heir

by bluetint



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: joohyun has a dire announcement to make.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 96





	heir

**Author's Note:**

> i was scrolling and came across [ this tweet](https://twitter.com/anendearinglump/status/1207004019127988226?s=20) and i found myself chuckling and somehow my brain thought, irene would so do this and hence, here we are.

seulgi’s wrapping up the last of her mountainous heap of reading assignments when joohyun appears in the doorway. sticky note in her mouth, eyebrows creased as she looks for the last page she raises her finger to motion her girlfriend to give her one second and gives a tiny hiss of victory as she slaps her the yellow page on the last chapter for today.

that’s when joohyun bursts into tears.

startled by the sudden noise in their otherwise quiet apartment, seulgi is propelled from her chair, the wooden legs screeching against the floor, to her girlfriend’s side.

“yah. what’s wrong? are you hurt?”

joohyun continues to sob, teary eyes and a runny nose. seulgi hovers over her, arms outstretched as if to take her into a hug but unsure if she should because sometimes when the omega cried she wasn’t looking for comfort, but for a target to take out her rage on. 

seulgi settles for tentatively patting her head and shoulders, mentally running through possible triggers that could’ve upset her girlfriend. she’d been fine when seulgi had come back from class, absolutely chipper when she announced she was about to start dinner. had something gone wrong with the kimchi fried rice? had joohyun used spoiled rice again? “did you ruin dinner? because that’s okay we can just order out! i might have some money left over from last week?”

joohyun sniffles and sobs, shaking her face, still buried in her hands. seulgi bites her lip and tries not to wring her hands. her omega was in distress and her inner alpha was starting to panic at not being able to do something about it.

“i…” seulgi’s ears go on high alert at the sound of joohyun’s voice. “i…”

seulgi bites down the urge to say, “yes?” or anything that might come off as patient and waits joohyun out.

“i have failed to bear you an heir!” howls joohyun and collapses to the floor. seulgi’s arms automatically snapped out to catch her, ending up in her going down with joohyun as well. seulgi blinks at the sudden strain on her legs which are under joohyun right now and tightens her arms around the slumped form in her arms.

“wait what did you say? failed to do what?”

joohyun looks at her, finally, finally, looks at her giving seulgi a view of her frizzed up bangs (the humidity was hell on her hair), her wide blinking eyes and her face, shiny with perspiration. her expression is nonplussed when she repeats the sentence.

seulgi’s confusion intensifies. if her inner alpha was an animal, it would be sitting there with its head tilted to the side in confusion, puppy eyes round with confusion. “huh?”

joohyun nods.

“baby are you okay? i can’t get you pregnant… you know that, right.” when joohyun doesn’t reply, seulgi shakes her a little bit, her voice a wee bit panicked. “you _know_ that, _right?”_

the older girl’s blank expression flickers and then falls apart all at once as she bursts into the loudest, witchiest and ‘you’ve been had’ cackles ever. seulgi’s confusion and worry is giving way to annoyance which causes her to poke joohyun under her boob. _hard_.

“ow!” the older girl whined, rubbing the sore area. "why did you do that, i was just telling you i got my period! see?” joohyun opens her fist, revealing a crumpled yellow tampon wrapper. 

this newfound information along with the events of the past few minutes eventually catch up with her. seulgi scoffs when she realizes joohyun had been taking the piss out of her. “you’re an ass.”

joohyun pouts. “am not.”

seulgi pushes the omega off her legs, who falls to her side with an _oof!_ causing her short sundress to ride up to her waist and stretches out her legs. “i’m going out for dinner.” she’s not mad, she’s actually kind of amused by the whole thing. the alpha in her is relieved if a little grumpy, but she needs to get back at her girlfriend. seulgi rarely has the upper hand in such situations and she’s going to take full advantage of it. “i actually do have a little money for chicken and beer.”

the mirth fades from joohyun’s eyes as she realizes the alpha isn’t joking. humming, seulgi grabs her phone and wallet and walks to the door. she’s about to reach for the doorknob when joohyun barrels into her, arms and legs wrapping around her like a monkey’s. seulgi barely manages to keep her balance, clutching on to the knob for life.

“yah.”

“take me with you.”

“why should i?”

“i’ll just have the beer.”

“you’re not allowed alcohol on your period remember?”

joohyun isn’t light by any means and just because seulgi can bench press 95 pounds at the gym, doesn’t mean she can carry her girlfriend around like a caveman. joohyun, now the picture of contrition and remorse, digs her chin into her shoulder. her voice is small with a touch of sulky when she says, “then just take me with you.”

well shit. this woman, thought seulgi, gently pushing her off of her and going into their room. gathering up a hair tie, sunscreen and a pair of shoes she heads out to where joohyun is still standing. she ties up her hair into a bun, slathers sunscreen on joohyun’s face and places the beige plimsolls in front of her. joohyun makes her wait only a second before slipping her feet into them. 

seulgi breaks the silence first. “you’re too cute for your own good, you know that?” 

joohyun doesn’t say anything, but gives a nod, the corner of her mouth lifted up in the slightest of smirks. when they’re a few feet from the entrance of chicken place, seulgi takes joohyun’s arm, and pulls her close to whisper, “too bad i can’t get you pregnant, would love to multiply that cuteness by two,” before letting her go and walking into the entrance with a gleeful smile, leaving her gobsmacked girlfriend out on the pavement.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> you gotta love lesbians.
> 
> [ come say hi!](https://curiouscat.me/fatcats)


End file.
